Silex and sun 1
by Di-Bee
Summary: Des vacances en famille ... qui ne seront pas de tout repos ! suite bientôt


Titre : Silex and sun 1

Auteur : Di

Résumé :Des vacances en famille ... qui ne seront pas de tout repos !

Rating : Aucun

Pairing : Abby/McGee

Notes de l'auteur : Merci à Midship.

J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour, mais je crois que c'est pas très visible, il y a un peu de romance aussi, mais c'est un peu spécial, et si peu d'action...

Elle se situe quelques temps après Hiatus, mais pas dans la saison 4.

Histoire :

McGee, un sac de voyage à la main, attendit que sa compagne lui ouvrît sa porte pour entrer dans l'appartement, qui, comme il pouvait le voir, était un véritable capharnaüm.

« Je suis incapable de trouver la housse de mon ordi portable, je sais qu'elle est quelque part, mais je suis purement incapable de la trouver! »

Assailli dès son arrivée par la tornade de mèches noires, il posa son sac et l'arrêta avant de répondre :

« Où on va, on pourra se passer d'ordinateur, tu sais!

-Non, pas pendant une semaine, moi, sans ordi, ...

-Tu vas y arriver, Abby, et puis ma famille n'est pas si terrible, tu vas voir ... »

Après le départ de Gibbs, la directrice s'était résignée, après que Ducky l'ait noyée sous une bonne douzaine de rapports attestant le surmenage de ses agents, à leur donner à tous une semaine de vacances avec pour ordre de revenir en meilleur forme qu'ils n'étaient partis. Elle avait aussi inclus le légiste, car elle avait remarqué que, lui aussi, avait un cruel besoin de repos...

Quand, après leur entrevue avec la directrice, ils étaient redescendus dans l'open space, Ziva avait accepté la proposition de Tony de partir à la découverte de la région, et lui avait rejoint Abby, il ignorait tout des projets de Ducky, mais pensait qu'il allait sûrement rester avec sa mère.  
Il avait ainsi proposé à Abby de passer la semaine avec lui, pour qu'elle rencontre enfin sa famille. Car, s'ils n'avaient pas encore emménagé ensemble, c'était plus par manque de temps de réflexion et de mise en oeuvre que par manque d'envie, ils étaient ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, et il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à la convaincre. Depuis le temps que ses parents voulaient à tout prix connaître le génie qui sortait avec leur fils, ils n'allaient pas être déçus. Et le fait qu'on soit en pleine période estivale n'avait rien gâché, il allait pouvoir montrer à la laborantine le camping où il avait passé toutes ses vacances dans son enfance. Elle avait juste un peu tiqué en entendant l'emplacement dudit camping.

Normandie, France.

Un petit coin paisible le long de la côte de la Manche.

Elle ne parlait pas un mot de français. Il lui assura que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin.

Seulement voilà, leur vol était pour dans quelques heures, et son sac de voyage était loin d'être prêt.

Le jeune bleu avait pris en charge la tente et son sac de couchage, laissant à Abby le soin de retrouver celui qu'elle jurait avoir dans un placard, quelque part.

"J'ai trouvé."

Le cri victorieux de son amie sortit Timothy de ses pensées, elle brandissait fièrement un sac de couchage rose fluo, et arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Au moins, faute d'avoir un ordi, j'aurai quelque part où dormir, lui sourit-elle.

-Il y a la place pour nos deux sacs de couchage dans ma tente, mais si tu veux dormir à la belle étoile, je ne t'en empêcherai pas!" blagua son collègue.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le sac de couchage en pleine figure, suivi immédiatement d'un éclat de rire.

Il avait réussi à remonter vaille que vaille le moral de son amie après le départ de leur mentor, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire avec autant de spontanéité depuis lors. Il commença alors à plier consciencieusement le sac de couchage, et sourit en imaginant la tête de sa mère quand elle le verrait.

Après cette trouvaille, Abby commença à trier sa garde robe, pour savoir quoi inclure dans son paquetage. Elle devait économiser de la place tout en trouvant des vêtements "pratiques". Après avoir fait son choix, restait l'éternelle question : comment toutes ses affaires allaient-elle rentrer dans son sac ! Ils se débattirent côte à côte pendant dix minutes avant de réussir à fermer le sac récalcitrant. Ella avait dû se séparer de quelques affaires, qui finirent finalement par trouver leur place dans le sac de son petit ami, qui avait prévu une telle éventualité. Ils fixèrent ensuite le sac de couchage sur le sac de voyage et s'écroulèrent en riant dans le canapé. Ils avaient triomphé !

Abby avait prévu un "petit" bagage à main pour leur permettre de stocker d'éventuelles réserves de nourriture, leurs papiers, portables et médicaments pour le mal de l'air. Au cas où, avait précisé Abby, qui n'avait jamais mis le pied dans un aéroport. La jeune scientifique avait aussi trouvé une idée "de génie", comme elle la qualifiait elle-même. Prévoyant l'éventualité selon laquelle les Français ne vendaient pas de sa recharge caféinée préférée, elle en avait rempli quatre gourdes pleines, glissées au fond de son sac. Son bagage à main avait fini par peser pratiquement le même poids que le sac de McGee, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer !

"Et puis, après tout, c'est moi qui vais le porter." lui avait-elle répliqué quand il lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin de prendre un sac si gros.

Ils avaient ensuite appelé un taxi pour qu'il les emmène jusqu'à l'aéroport, ne préférant pas laisser une de leurs voitures sur le parking pendant presque une semaine.

Les formalités accomplies, ils purent monter dans l'avion, qui après dix minutes d'attente (preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas partis si en avance que ça), finit par décoller.

Après quelques instants de silence, Timothy commença à raconter des anecdotes sur ses vacances en France, quand il était petit. Après quelques fous rires irrépressibles, le jeune probie décida d'inculquer quelques notions de français à sa voisine, ils avaient encore le temps avant leur changement à Paris.

Il commença par les salutations, et quelques formules de politesse, qu'Abby notait au fur et à mesure sur un calepin qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre dans son sac. Sa "mine au trésor" comme le surnommait McGee. Elle apprenait vite, et son jeune professeur fut vite à court de vocabulaire, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller pour se faire comprendre en anglais.

Quand ils atterrirent, enfin, à Paris, ils durent trouver le bon avion, celui qui les mènerait vers leur destination finale. Ils avaient deux heures devant eux, ils s'autorisèrent à manger un morceau. Encore leur fallut-il comprendre la composition des sandwichs ! Ils finirent par s'adresser au vendeur et le prier de leur expliquer leur contenu. Après un bon repas, ils allèrent repérer leur porte d'embarquement.

Puis, passé les formalités, avec moins de problème qu'aux Etats Unis, ils s'assirent en salle d'attente, ils en avaient encore pour une bonne demi-heure, ils décidèrent de passer aux toilettes avant le décollage de l'avion, quand ils les eurent trouvées, elles étaient précédées d'une file de pas moins de 50 personnes. L'une des toilettes ayant été condamnée, la sécurité y ayant retrouvé un cadavre quelques heures auparavant.

"La fatalité !" avait pensé Abby, qui pourtant n'admettait pas le hasard dans son esprit scientifique.

"Un signe avant-coureur de l'état de notre semaine" avait pensé son compagnon. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire !

Tous deux espéraient pouvoir passer leurs vacances sans que leur travail ne se rappelle à eux, adieu les meurtres et autres horreurs pendant une semaine, plus de rapports à boucler, plus de recherches d' ADN ou d'indices en tous genres, plus d'ordres donnés par un supérieur à bout. Tony ou la directrice étaient devenus ces derniers temps plus irritables que jamais. Abby se demandait d'ailleurs si le légiste lui avait à elle aussi demandé de prendre des vacances, parce que si elle était toujours aussi irritable quand ils reviendraient, alors ça n'allait pas être drôle. La nervosité des uns se répercutant sur les autres...

D'une certaine façon, elle appréhendait déjà le retour, autant que quelques heures auparavant elle avait appréhendé le départ.

Mais revenant au présent, elle se saisit de son sac, en voyant son voisin se lever, une annonce leur avait fait part de la possibilité d'embarquer dans l'avion.

"Que soit bénie la personne qui a eu la bonne idée de faire les annonces en anglais." pensèrent simultanément les deux jeunes gens.

Une fois dans l'avion, Timothy s'exclama : "Finalement, ces médicaments contre le mal de l'air ne nous aurons servi à rien.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, comme dirait Ducky. Et puis, de toute façon, on va pas s'en plaindre." Elle lança un regard pétillant à McGee, qui lui souriait. Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident particulier.

Quelques minutes seulement avant l'atterrissage, le regard d'Abby glissa jusqu'au hublot, et la vue la fascina, ils étaient encore assez haut, mais elle voyait tout le paysage qui s'étendait sous l'avion, comme si elle en faisait partie. Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac, pour finalement en sortir un appareil photo. En voyant cela, McGee resta bouche bée, comment était-il rentré dans ce sac!!

Une fois sur la terre ferme, leurs bagages à la main, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, se regardèrent et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la sortie. Il était convenu que l'un des cousins du jeune informaticien vienne les chercher à leur arrivée. Une fois à l'air libre, ils inspirèrent une bouffée d'air, ... tout droit sortie des pots d'échappements des taxis en file devant eux. "Une ville reste une ville, quel que soit le pays." grogna McGee, qui avait hâte de se retrouver enfin au calme.

Il entendit soudain derrière lui : " Timothy, enfin!"

Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec sa cousine Betty. Elle était la seule de la famille à avoir le même âge que lui. Un peu plus grande, brune, elle ressemblait énormément à Sarah McGee. Abby s'avança vers elle, avec un sourire un peu timide, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Son petit ami fit les présentations et ce qu'elle entendit alors la rassura sur la suite du séjour, mais fit rougir son compagnon très fortement.

"Alors comme ça, c'est vous la charmante gothique dont Tim nous rebat les oreilles dès qu'on l'a au téléphone." Puis, voyant la gêne de son cousin. "Quoi, ne me dis pas pas qu'en plus, elle t'a rendu muet, tu parles déjà peu ! » lança-t-elle, avec un clin d'oeil pour Abby, pour mettre fin au silence. "Alors, vous venez, où vous tenez tant à rester plantés l'un en face de l'autre à vous dévorer du regard pendant des heures ?" fit-elle d'un ton léger, pour détendre l'atmosphère et les inciter à monter dans le 4x4 qui les attendait un peu plus loin. C'était le début d'une grande aventure ...

Le trajet jusqu'au camping se passa en silence, ils avaient plus d'une demi-heure de route, mais personne ne parla, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. McGee repensait à tous les étés passés avec sa famille au bord de la mer, Abby à tous les souvenirs qu'il lui avait racontés. Le silence n'était pas pesant, ils étaient juste pensifs. Et Betty respectait ça.

Arrivés devant le portail du camping, McGee sortit de son mutisme et s'exclama. "Retour aux sources, enfin !" Le visage d'Abby s'illumina, le décor était grandiose. Ils étaient en pleine campagne, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit du ressac au loin, il faisait beau, mais le vent qui balayait la côte refroidissait agréablement l'atmosphère. "Le paradis" chuchota-t-elle. Betty l'entendit et lui répondit en riant, "Attendez d'avoir rencontré le reste de la famille, Abigail, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez rencontré le seul ange de cette famille qu'ils sont tous comme ça !"

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Abby!"

"Va pour Abby !"acquiesça la jeune femme.

"Dites, vous allez passer le reste de cette semaine ensemble, si vous passez votre temps à vous vouvoyer, on va plus en sortir!" les interrompit gaiement le jeune homme, dont les yeux s'étaient enfin détachés du cadre idyllique.

"Timothy!" lancèrent simultanément les deux jeunes femmes en échangeant un regard complice.

"Si, en plus, vous vous liguez contre moi !" lâcha-t-il, d'un air faussement dépité, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Arrêtant le véhicule en face d'un emplacement déjà pris d'assaut par un camping-car, un mobile-home et deux tentes, Betty encouragea ses deux passagers à sortir d'un "Terminus, tout le monde descend " énergique. Liant le geste à la parole, elle s'empara du sac de la jeune gothique.

Ou du moins voulut le faire. Elle lança à son cousin :

"Tu sais, les pierres pour caler la tente, on aurait pu en trouver sur place" ironique et reprit son souffle afin d'extraire le bagage récalcitrant du coffre.

Après cinq minutes d'efforts, et aidé en cela par Abby et Timothy, ledit bagage finit par se retrouver par terre, à côté du sac du jeune homme, qui lui était beaucoup plus léger. "L'habitude", avait-il rétorqué à sa cousine, qui s'en était étonnée.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le mobile-home où, d'après Betty, devait se trouver toutes les personnes qui ne bronzaient pas sur la plage.

Ils frappèrent et entrèrent. Les rideaux étant tirés sur le côté sud, il faisait plus frais à l'intérieur. S'y trouvaient les parents de McGee, qui, sachant que leur fils allait arriver, avaient préféré rester à l'intérieur.

Ils se levèrent pour l'accueillir, ils n'avaient pas entendu le véhicule arriver. Un sourire éclaira un instant leur visage. Leur fils leur présenta Abby, qui était redevenue timide, elle était presque gênée, ils paraissaient la voir comme faisant déjà partie d'une famille dont elle ne sentait pas encore membre.

"Bienvenue dans l'enfer du camping, Abby. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Abby ? » s'était tout de suite exclamée la mère du jeune homme.

"Je vous en prie.", avait-elle répondu, encore plus mal à l'aise. Son compagnon l'avait senti et proposa une installation collective de la tente. Acceptée par tous à l'exception de Betty qui était déjà partie prévenir le reste de la famille de leur arrivée.

C'est comme ça que les trouvèrent les autres membres de la famille, à quatre pattes pas très loin des deux autres tentes, à la recherche d'un sens convenable à ce qui convenait tout juste d'appeler une tente, elle était en piteux état ! Ils avaient fini par démêler toutes les parties qui auraient dû être ensemble, et retrouver les piquets de tente, fichés on ne sait comment dans la fermeture éclair, qui risquait de ne plus être aussi rapide que cela à l'avenir, vu ce qu'elle avait subi ! Une fois cela séparé, ils purent enfin monter la tente ou plutôt lui donner un air de tente, parce que de toute manière, une moustiquaire allait leur être indispensable, du fait que tout un pan de la tente s'était malencontreusement déchiré pendant le montage, le pan en question étant, malheureusement pour eux, le toit !

"Eh bien, quand je te parlai de dormir à la belle étoile, ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité que ça!!" s'exclama Timothy pour dédramatiser la situation.

"Alors, cousin, les tentes posent plus de problèmes que les ordinateurs à ce que je vois." lança l'un des cousins du jeune homme de derrière celui-ci, sur un ton méprisant.

"Michael, tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois toujours aussi présent quand il s'agit de blesser quelqu'un."rétorqua McGee du tac au tac.

"Tu ne nous présentes pas ta chère et tendre ?"continua Michael, sur un ton de plus en plus menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle a envie de te connaître ?" lâcha Tim d'un ton où perçait la colère.

"Oh, le gentil petit fiston se rebelle, date mémorable, souvenez-vous-en."

"Le "gentil petit fiston", comme tu dis, en a marre de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, alors si tu ne veux pas m'aider avec cette tente, c'est ton droit, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me traiter avec tant de hargne."

Michael lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea vers sa tente. Il y entra et referma la fermeture, qui elle, était en bon état, derrière lui.

"Timothy !" Le ton de reproche dans la voix de sa mère blessa le jeune homme plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

"Maman ! Il me traite de cette façon depuis que je suis né !"

"Il vient juste de divorcer, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui tombe dessus maintenant !"

"Est-ce une raison valable pour me parler de cette façon ? Il l'a toujours fait, même avant son mariage !"

Après avoir lâché cette phrase comme une fatalité, il s'éloigna de la tente pour prendre le chemin qui menait à la plage, il avait besoin de tranquillité, de paix, de réflexion.

Abby adressa un sourire contrit aux membres de la famille, qui restaient debout, pétrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers la plage. S'il avait besoin de parler, elle serait là.

Elle le trouva à l'écart, près des rochers qui délimitaient les dunes. Elle s'assit en silence à côté de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Abby, je ne pensais pas que ça recommencerait, de cette façon, après tant d'années, qu'il m'en voudrait encore à ce point. Je ne veux pas te prendre à partie dans cette histoire, tu n'as pas demandé à être là, et ça va devenir un enfer. Pour nous deux. Quoi qu'il me dise, ma mère pense que j'ai tort, et le reste de la famille préfère ne pas s'en mêler. Mon père a renoncé à me défendre, il pense que je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul. Et il n'a pas entièrement tort. En général, on s'évitait pendant ces vacances, pour ne pas faire de vagues, mais il semblerait que son divorce l'ait rendu plus agressif que dans mes souvenirs."

Il exposait les faits comme il aurait lu un dossier à propos d'une affaire en cours, d'une voix impersonnelle et détachée.

"Je te soutiens, Tim. Il n'avait pas à te sortir une chose pareille. Et de toute façon, une rivalité comme celle-là, ça existe partout. Mais s'il te traite comme ça, c'est qu'il ne te connaît pas, sait-il seulement ce que tu fais tous les jours au NCIS ? Sait-il seulement que tu y travailles ?" Elle voulait le soutenir, elle comprenait qu'il veuille la tenir à l'écart, mais elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle serait là.

"Non, ils sont tous persuadés ici que je travaille au Pentagone. Mais il me hait pour ça, parce que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais, et que j'ai un bon boulot, même s'il en ignore la nature exacte. Cette rivalité existe depuis toujours, depuis ma naissance en fait. Au début, ce n'était que des querelles d'enfants, et même quand ça a commencé à évoluer, ils nous ont laissé régler ça seuls. Laisser de côté nos animosités pendant ces réunions de famille a toujours été notre option favorite. »

Il avait exposé cette partie de sa vie sans que sa voix ne laisse transparaître le moindre sentiment, il s'était fait à cette situation.

« S'il savait ce que tu fais au quotidien, crois-moi, il ne te regarderait plus de la même façon. Tu y gagnerais peut-être son respect, ou du moins une trêve. Ce serait déjà bien, non ? »

Elle hésitait un peu, son aveu l'avait touchée. Jamais il ne parlait de cette blessure, maintenant, elle comprenait. Elle continua.

« De tout façon, qu'as-tu à perdre ? » Sa voix s'était raffermie. Elle allait l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Toi. » Il la regarda dans les yeux, voulant lui faire comprendre sa situation.

« Non, je suis avec toi. Tu te souviens, on est censés revenir en meilleure forme, mais si tu reviens au NCIS avec le moral à zéro et d'une humeur massacrante, c'est Tony qui va te massacrer. Alors bon, relève la tête, et montre-lui ce dont tu es capable, hein ? »

« Merci, Abby, d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais dans un telle situation, je reviens presque à regretter notre quotidien, au moins, on fait ce qu'on aime, avec des gens à qui on sait qu'on peut confier nos vies sans hésiter. Ici ... » Il s'arrêta, hésitant.

« Ici, il va falloir que tu le leur fasses comprendre. Avec tout ce à quoi tu fais face en Amérique, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ta propre famille, tu as déjà vu pire! » Abby avait fini sa phrase sur une note d'humour. Lui redonner le sourire, déjà, ça, c'était bien.

Elle lui sourit à son tour, et lui tendit la main pour qu'ils se lèvent. Direction : leur tente. Ils allaient devoir trouver une solution pour dormir sans se faire dévorer par les moustiques, et vite ! La discussion attendrait quelques minutes, pour être sûr que le cousin se soit calmé entre temps.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en face de l'emplacement de la famille, ils entendirent un appel en anglais, de la réception du camping : « Mr McGee est prié de se rendre à la réception, quelqu'un le demande au téléphone. »

Timothy ne bougea pas, persuadé que l'appel était pour son père ; celui-ci sortit, remarqua pour la première fois le tatouage dans la nuque d'Abby, leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la réception pour aller prendre l'appel qui lui était destiné. Décidément, pour une gothique, elle était plutôt gentille, sourit-il en lui-même, étrange, mais gentille.

Les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent alors leurs sacs, cherchant ce qui pourrait leur permettre de ne pas dormir à la belle étoile pendant une semaine.

A l'intérieur du mobile-home, la mère de Tim se demandait pourquoi les Français se compliquaient tant la vie : elle avait demandé à la réception le matin même s'ils savaient où elle pourrait trouver une caméra jetable. Ils avaient eu l'air de la prendre pour une folle, et lui avaient répondu qu'ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée ! C'était pourtant un endroit touristique. Quelques minutes plus tard elle comprit, ils avaient compris qu'elle voulait un camescope jetable ! Elle y retourna donc demander un appareil photo, mais il semblait qu'ils avaient épuisé leur stock, pas de chance.

Et maintenant, elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir prendre en photo son fils et sa copine, qu'elle trouvait adorable, avec ses couettes et son sac de couchage rose fluo.

Pendant ce temps, le père du jeune homme était arrivé à la réception et avait décliné son nom. La réceptionniste lui avait tendu le téléphone.

« Allo ? Tom McGee, j'écoute.

-Mr McGee, je suis la directrice Shepard, du NCIS, j'aurai souhaité parler à votre fils, il s'agit d'une urgence de la plus haute importance.

-NCIS ?

-Oui, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, l'agence fédérale en charge des Marines Américains, Monsieur. Pourriez-vous me passer votre fils, s'il vous plaît, c'est très urgent, ou au moins Mademoiselle Sciuto ...

-Je ... vais les chercher.

-Je vous remercie, dites-leur que c'est de la plus haute importance. »

Le père de McGee reposa le combiné à l'envers sur le comptoir, expliqua rapidement à la réceptionniste le cas, et alla chercher son fils, perplexe. NCIS ? Jamais entendu parler, et cette femme semblait connaître son fils. Quel rapport avait-il avec les Marines ?

Arrivé devant lui, il l'interpella :

« Timothy, c'est pour vous deux, le NCSI, quelque chose d'urgent apparemment.

-Tu veux dire NCIS ?

-Oui, c'est ça, la directrice apparemment. »

McGee échangea un regard étonné avec Abby, pour que la directrice les appelle sur leur lieu de vacance, il devait vraiment s'agir d'une urgence. A ce moment, tous deux pensèrent :

« Gibbs? Peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose! » Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et se ruèrent, sans un mot de plus, vers la réception, laissant derrière eux un homme sceptique.

Arrivés là-bas, la réceptionniste tendit le combiné au jeune homme, et Abby resta à côté de lui pour entendre ce que la directrice avait de si important à leur dire.

« Madame ?

« Ah, Agent McGee, j'arrive enfin à vous joindre, je sais que je vous dérange en pleines vacances, mais le corps d'un Marine, qui a été poignardé pendant la nuit, a été retrouvé dans un coin isolé du camping où vous vous trouvez, et vous êtes l'agent le plus proche des lieux, de plus, la famille est américaine et ne parle quasiment pas un mot de français, je voudrais donc savoir si vous pouviez, vous et Mlle Sciuto, prendre l'affaire en main, vous avez bien votre plaque, vous allez donc pouvoir faire autorité, et recueillir les témoignages, ainsi que les preuves, moins la police française s'immiscera dans cette affaire, mieux le NCIS se portera. Ce Marine était sur un programme top secret, il faut à tout prix découvrir ce qui est arrivé, deux bleus de Marseille, où est basée l'antenne française du NCIS, devraient vous rejoindre en fin de journée, jusque là, vous pouvez réquisitionner du matériel aux policiers français, j'ai obtenu les autorisations nécessaires , je vais vous faire envoyer votre arme de service par colis express, Tony l'a trouvée dans votre tiroir, oui, je l'ai mis aussi à contribution, c'est une affaire très sensible, à ce propos tâchez d'éviter que les journalistes en aient vent, moins de publicité il y aura, mieux ce sera. Votre lien avec les Etats-Unis sera Tony, il a accepté de revenir de ses vacances pour aider, pour cette fois. Ziva est là aussi. Le corps sera envoyé à notre morgue, pour être réceptionné par Ducky, c'est une mesure spéciale. J'ai besoin d'un agent de confiance sur cette affaire. Et demandez à Mademoiselle Sciuto de veiller à ce que tout soit correctement emballé, étiqueté et photographié. Des questions?

-Euh, oui. Primo, je ne parle presque pas français, deuxio, deux agents du NCIS face aux journalistes, on ne fera pas le poids, et puis, bon, mes vacances, ce n'est pas bien grave tout compte fait, mais comment va-t-on avoir le contact avec Tony, je n'ai pas emmené mon téléphone portable, et ni moi, ni Abby n'avons d'ordinateur,... Ce qui risque de compliquer les choses...

-Pour ça, pas de problème, demandez aux Français, vous aurez tous les moyens de communications possibles et imaginables. Et puis ils ne sont cannibales, et si vous leur parlez en anglais, il y en aura bien un pour comprendre, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Contactez-moi au moindre problème, l'administration ne devrait pas vous contrer, et pour ce qui est des journalistes, le camping voudra sans doute éviter une telle publicité, donc ils feront déjà la moitié du travail. Autre chose, rappelez-vous, efficacité et discrétion, et en l'absence de votre arme de servie, règle numéro 12.

-Euh, Madame, je suis déjà avec Abby, alors pour ce qui est de ne pas fréquenter un collègue...

-Quoi !? Non, je vous parlais de la règle du couteau, sinon, je ne vous aurais pas laissés partir ensemble !

-Ah, oui, le couteau, mais un couteau suisse face à un meurtrier présumé, ça ne fera pas le poids, Madame...

-Oui, mais qui saura que vous n'avez que ça ! Pensez au bluff, utilisez toutes les techniques qu'il faut, mais il me faut ce corps en bon état, ces preuves idem, et le meurtrier sous les verrous, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, compris ?

A&T-Oui, Madame la Directrice.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit concernant le double titre, grogna-t-elle, bon je laisse passer pour cette fois, contactez Tony dès que vous en avez l'occasion.

-Oui, Madame, à vos ordres. » Ils raccrochèrent.

Abby lui lança alors : « Une bonne façon de montrer que tu es doué pour autre chose que les ordinateurs ! Allez, zou, on y va, reste plus qu'à trouver le corps, j'ai hâte de voir de près une scène de crime, moi, en général, je ne vois que sur les photos, c'est pas juste ! »

L'agent McGee, qui avait repris son air sérieux, lui sourit, et ils se mirent en marche, direction : inconnue.

Ils finirent par trouver l'emplacement délimité par les rubans jaunes. En arrivant devant la scène, McGee tendit son insigne, expliquant que la jeune laborantine était avec lui. Ils arrivèrent en face du corps et là, se dirent que la directrice les avait gâtés ; elle avait dit que le corps portait des traces de coups de poignard, mais ce n'était pas vraiment exact : il s'agissait en réalité d'un caillou effilé attaché à un bout de manche de couteau.

Abby sourit à son compagnon et lui dit, en se mettant au travail: « Ah, le bonheur des vacances : silex and sun ! »


End file.
